SIMETRIA ASIMETRICA PERFECTA
by lavi-chan de Uzumaki
Summary: Soul reta a Black * star, pero no todas las cosas resultan como lo planea y se enamora, Kid se debate entre el querer y no querer, su padre le da un consejo... que pasara?. Black * Star X Kid. YAOI.


Una vez mas aquí dando lata XD, en esta ocasión un Black * Star X Death The Kid, ay como me gusta esta pareja XD, bueno lo escribí a petición de Sai-sama-sensei ya hace algún tiempo, y es hasta ahora que lo publico en este maravilloso lugar.

Declaimer: Soul Eater y sus personajes son de sus respectivos dueños, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, por diversión y esperando que algún día se haga realidad

* * *

-yahoooo!!! Yo soy el hombre que superara a los Dioses!!!- gritaba escandalosamente un peliazul mientras caminaba al lado de un ojirubí.

-je, dudo que superes en todo a los Dioses, por eso prefiero ser un chico cool- respondió al grito del chico estrella

-por supuesto que lo haré, seré el mejor que todos en todo- dijo un tanto ofendido por el comentario de su amigo

-pues tienes un largo camino por delante- se burlo nuevamente el peliblanco dejando ver su enorme sonrisa demoniaca.

-eso me suena a… RETO!!- se emociono Black * Star

-venga pues, pero no me sorprendería que un chico tan cool como yo te valla a ganar- respondió Soul

-de acuerdo, ¿de que se trata tu reto?- cuestiono el ojiazul, en la mente de la guadaña pasaron varias ideas, hasta que encontró una que le pareció que no podría cumplir, y como ya había aceptado tendría que cumplir el castigo, sonrió satisfactoriamente.

- si tú no cumples el reto… tendrás que leer completas las teorías de Einstein y las discutirás con Stein-

-¿y que pasa si lo realizo?- pregunto el peliazul, lo pensó un poco – mmm… ya se tendrás que ser el secretario personal de Spirit- sonrió victorioso

-bueno, tu reto es…- su sonrisa se amplio y por fin dijo –besaras a Kid!!, pero no será un beso cualquiera, tendrá que ser el Beso con el que superaras a los Dioses!!!-

-¿Qué?- pregunto atónito el otro

-no te puedes retractar, ya aceptaste el reto, sino que tendrás que leer las teorías de Einstein, espacio tiempo, energía, física, relatividad- todo eso mareaba al pobre Black –y además…- continuo el peliblanco –tendrás que discutirlas con Stein- un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del chico estrella, ese profesor era… perturbante

-el hombre que superara a los Dioses no se retractara!!!-su honor, su orgullo y sobre todo su bienestar, estaban en juego – y tu serás el secretario de Spirit, yahoo!!!- dicho esto se marcho en busca de su "presa".

-ja, ja, iré a ver si Maka tiene ese libro-

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- MIENTRAS TANTO BLACK*STAR –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

Estaba en busca de Kid por toda Death City, hasta que lo encontró en una calle, observado la simetría de esta, cuando volteo a ver al peliazul.

-arruinas la simetría de esta simétrica calle- dijo enfadado el shinigami

-al fin te encontré- dijo el chico estrella, tomo por la muñeca al pelinegro

-oye tú, ser no simétrico, suéltame!- se oponía Kid.

-si no hago esto, tendré que hacer algo mil veces peor, además con este reto estaré un paso mas cerca de superar a los Dioses- comento serio el ojiazul, la oposición del shinigami disminuyó y se dejo llevar hasta un callejón "lo bastante simétrico" para hablar.

-ahora Kid prepárate, cierra los ojos-

-¿para que?, ¿no me iras a atacar así?... ¿o si?- le pregunto el ojidorado

-yo seria incapaz de atacar a alguien indefenso, soy demasiado maravilloso para hacerlo así-

Kid aun confundido cerro los ojos, era el momento Black Star se acerco, comenzó a rozar sus labios, Kid abrió los ojos sorprendido, jamás pensó que el chico que tenia enfrente le fuera a dar un beso y mucho menos que… le gustara, lo que comenzó como un simple rose de labios se fue profundizando, los fuertes brazos de ojiazul se colocaron en la cintura del shinigami y este a su vez rodeaba el cuello del hombre que algún día lo superaría, el tierno y dulce beso desapareció para transformarse en apasionado y fogoso, hasta que sus pulmones le suplicaron oxigeno. El chico estrella sonrió y con esa sonrisa se marcho, dejando a un confundido y enamorado shinigami atrás.

Después de unos segundos Kid reacciono -¿Qué es lo que he hecho?- se pregunto preocupado, atemorizado; pero no era el hecho de haber besado a un chico el que le aterraba sino –bese… a… a… UNA COSA TOTALMENTE ASIMETRICA!!!-

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- Y CON BLACK * STAR –O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

-p. (lo hice, lo hice!!).—pensaba el chico estrella muy feliz mientras se dirigía con Soul, al llegar hizo su entrada triunfal –yahoo!!! El hombre que superara a los dioses a llegado a iluminarte con su grandiosa luz!!!-

-¿Qué dices?, ¿lo hiciste?- cuestiono Soul un poco sorprendido y… preocupado por su futuro.

-así es, he besado a Kid! Y ha sido el beso que superó a los Dioses ya…- el peliazul interrumpió su clásico grito, había caído en cuanta de algo –Soul… -pronuncio serio, lo cual hizo atrapar la atención de su mejor amigo, aun preocupado por su futuro –bese a Kid,… me gusto… y lo deje solo en un callejón simétrico- se dio un manotazo en la frente por su estupidez y salió corriendo por Kid.

-Kid!!!- grito al llegar al callejón, pero era demasiado tarde, ya se había ido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Y KID –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Solo daba vueltas en su habitación, no acababa de creerse lo que había hecho, estaba a punto de darle uno de sus ataques de "soy una basura asimétrica, que no merece vivir" cuando llegaron Liz y Patty.

-¿Qué te pasa Kid?- pregunto la mayor

-yo… yo… no merezco vivir soy una basura asimétrica!!! Y…-respondió el pelinegro recordando lo que había hecho

-¿y?, ¿Qué mas paso Kid-kun?- pregunto curiosa la pequeña Patty intrigada por la cara de lelo que había puesto su técnico

-es que… yo… yo… bese a alguien-respondió el ojidorado casi llorando ante su confesión, se dirigió a su cama y se sentó (N.A. que lindo se ve Kid \*o*/)

-uy, ya era hora, no hay por que avergonzarse de que alguien te guste- dijo comprensiva Liz

-oh! Mi pequeño Kid crece tan rápido!- exclamo con lagrimas en los ojos de su mascara y acercándose Shinigami-sama

-pero papá, bese a la persona más asimétrica de este mundo!- dijo el pequeño Shinigami

-hijo-el padre se acerco mas y se sentó junto a su pequeño – el amor no se trata de ser simétrico o no serlo, se trata de aceptar a la persona amada con sus virtudes y defectos, y en tu caso, si amaras a alguien asimétrico seria maravilloso, así te darías cuenta de lo maravilloso que eres, y tal vez encontrarías la razón por la cual no fuiste creado totalmente simétrico, no desperdicies esa oportunidad-al terminar su discurso , en un tono sumamente paternal, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda

-¿y quien es la afortunada?- pregunto curiosa la mayor de las Thompson

-afortunado- aclaro tranquilo Kid – es… Black * Star-

-¿Qué?!- exclamaron los tres presentes

-mmm… de todos los chicos, jamás pensé que fuera Black * Star- dice pensativo el Dios de la muerte y continua – pensé que él y Soul eran novios, en fin que sorpresas da la vida-

-pero… él me besó y luego huyó y me dejo solo- dijo el azabache dudando

-oh Kid, seguramente le dio pena, y… supongo que besa bien- sonrió la castaña mayor

-si, je je, un beso y ya estas cacheteando las banquetas por él, je je- apoyo la pequeña Patty

--etto…- dijo el pelinegro sonrojándose – si, muy bien- continuo casi en un susurro – supongo que lo intentare- resolvió al fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- Y AL OTRO DIA –o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El Shinigami menor se había esmerado tanto en arreglarse ese día, y para su suerte la Diosa de la simetría se apiadaba de el (bueno también sus armas le ayudaron). Todo en su hogar estaba en perfecta simetría, al igual que su cabello que se había aplacado bastante bien esa mañana, era simétrico (exceptuado sus tres rayitas blancas).

Iba llegando al Shibusen, cuando fue jalado por Black * Star, el pelinegro lo miro de arriba a bajo, de izquierda a derecha aun se seguía preguntado como iba a funcionar.

-yo el grandioso Black * Star, quiero cerciorarme de algo- le dijo al shinigami, lo tomo por los hombros, se acerco, cerro los ojos y volvió a besarlo dulcemente, pero… a la vez, se notaba la fuerza del peliazul desbordada en ese beso en forma de pasión pura, se separan. El chico estrella se saborea los labios, era indudable, se había enamorado del sabor de los labios de Kid, estaba pensando en eso cuando vio pasar a Soul, era urgente hablar con él del reto, entonces se fue con su amigo, dejando nuevamente solo a Kid. El pelinegro estaba pasmado, era la segunda vez que le daba un beso y lo dejaba, reacciono y fue detrás del peliazul, tenia que aclara las cosas, no era posible que cada que se le antojara a Black * Star llegar y plantarle un beso lo hiciera y luego se fuera como si nada; siguió al técnico-ninja y a la guadaña demoniaca a la parte de atrás de la escuela .

-Soul no quiero que si quiera se te ocurra hablar de algo sobre el reto- dijo el peliazul serio

-claro, quien pensaría que fueras capaz de cumplir el reto, y besaras a Kid!, además no seria cool ir de chismoso- respondió el peliblanco

-pero… no fue cualquier beso, FUE EL BESO QUE SUPERO A LOS DIOSES!- alardeo el ojiazul, sin darse cuenta que su platica era escuchada por el Shinigami menor, que salió de su escondite con los ojos vidriosos

-¿tus besos… fueron parte de tu camino para superar a los Dioses?, ¿fui parte de un reto?, ¿solo eso significo para ti?, ¿solo soy un escalón?!!- dijo sollozando el pobre pelinegro, el chico estrella le tomo de la muñeca y se lo llevo, al principio se resistió, pero termino cediendo, se lo llevo a un lugar aun mas apartado.

El shinigami había roto en llanto, llegaron a la orilla de un rio, Black Star toco su mejilla y limpio cada una de las lagrimas que salían – tu eres un reto para mi- el corazón de Kid comenzaba a romperse ante aquellas palabras -… no solo porque mi deseo sea superarte, sino por que quiero ganarme tu corazón, lo del reto de Soul fue una tontería, pero no tenia ni idea de que me iba a terminar enamorando de ti-

El pelinegro lo miro, era cierto, el deseo mas ferviente del chico era superar a los Dioses, y ya tenia más que ganado su corazón, además de eso él también se había enamorado por accidente.

-TE QUIERO- dijo Black * Star –y no te quiero perder- sonrió y lo acerco a el tomándolo por la cintura, lo beso (N.A. ¬¬ para variar)- nadie igualara el sabor de tus labios-

El Shinigami se sonrojo, llevo sus dos dedos índices a los labios del peliazul y sonriendo dijo – nadie… pero tu los superaras – el ninja le sonrió- además he encontrado algo simétrico en ti –hizo una pausa para observar la expresión incrédula del chico estrella, se acerco al oído de este para susurrarle – tus labios… tu sonrisa… tus ojos… **tus besos**-

-wow, soy simétrico- respondió el peliazul

-pero… papá tenia razón… si yo soy asimétrico y tú lo eres también, supongo que juntos podríamos tener una simétrica asimetría perfecta- terminadas sus palabras sus besos se fundieron en otro beso perfectamente simétrico!!.

FIN

* * *

Gracias por leer, si les gusto dejen review y sino también para saber que fue lo que hice mal.


End file.
